Driving Test
Driving Test is a Webisode of Novi Stars. Plot Una Verse tries to get her drivers license, but will she pass the test or fail it? '' Summary Una has Alie Lectric turn the Camera on and greets everyone, excitedly revealing that she is going to be taking her driving test in hopes of receiving a license. She wanted the Earth Girls to watch her practice for the exam she will have to take, so she asks Alie to ask her a couple of questions. However, they provide to be pretty difficult and Alie is quick to tell everyone not to text or message Una, because that is cheating. Una is unable to think of a good answer and admits to being nervous, so Alie tries to give her a pep talk to cheer her up. A few days later, Una reveals the F she got. So Alie suggests that they just try to prep for the test a lot more and study harder then last time, before her next opportunity comes up. So she asks another question, and Una seems to have an answer, although she picks an option not even present for said question. The next time Una shows up with a paper that has a big P on it, she is sure that she has passed this time. The girls agree to her and Mae Tallick asks when the driving test will take place, now that she passed the written part. Una informs her that it will be ready to take right now, just as soon as she finds the right outfit. The camera then shifts to Una in the car preparing for the test. The driving examiner gives her directions on how to start, but Una stops to ask if she should wear pink, or red lip gloss. So she is given an F and she goes to try again. This time doing pretty well, but is startled as she goes over a speed bump. She asks the man how many times she can take the driving test and receives another F. At this point Una gives herself a momentary pep talk before the man advises her to try Parallel Parking. A small cut in footage takes place as Una begins to cheer over how great she parked. Only for the camera to reveal that she parked the vehicle on top of another car. Una sadly sits down in their room and Ari Roma attempts to perk her up by asking her why she even wanted to drive to begin with. Una tells her that she wished to shop, pull up next to cute boys, and even go to the drive thru. Alie points out that they can do two of those things without a vehicle, but they need a car to go through the drive thru. It is then Alie gets an idea that they can all try to take the exam, so that at least one of them can pass it and get driving liscense. However, Una promises that she will pass the test for all of their keepsakes, including the Drive Thru. With another skip in footage, it is revealed that Una got her license after all. So the girls decide to celebrate by going to a nearby fast food joint and use the drive thru to have a well earned reward meal. Quotes *Una: ''Ah... the answer is D. '' *Alie: ''D wasn't an option. ''- - - - - '' *Ari: Well. Why do you want your drivers licence? *Una: To go shopping. - - - - - *Una: The F, as it turns out, does not stand for "fabulous". Trivia Gallery Blushing.png|Alie lying? Lunch.png Pass.png Category:Webisodes Category:Animated Category:Una Eps